The Fallout of America
by Timberwolf Operators
Summary: Ex soldier kick to the side by is own people in America and struggling to survived, he see the end of America coming struggling to be ready for years now threw in to The Fall of America to a more dangerous world then America has ever seen in its History.
1. Chapter 2

**The last chance**

We pulled in to the drive near the shop so I could jump the fence to get my gear with shovel in hand I spend 10 min digging it up fast, he pulls the car around having the trunk facing away from the main road and pops the hood to look like it was being maintained. I found my gear and weapon safe and sound; mike is standing ready to catch my gear and my weapon. Then I jump the fence, Asia said I am feeling scared here, I am not sure if I want to go and I should go home. Mike and his girl and I looked at her, thinking the same thing, we just got here and we are just getting ready to go and Asia said I am scared and I want to go Home! Wow she has no idea how bad it will be for her, so mike said before I can open my mount h and said are you crazy!!! If you stay here they will do things to you even kill you, by starvation or rape here you life is changing before your eyes and you don't see it? You freedom is gone little girl! She starts to cry and runs off say no no no !!!!! Your mean, I hate you!!! I said to mike she does not understand fully yet what is Happening, to her things are still normal in appearance. she does not see the change, she does not watch the news like every one els. she write her power ranger stories and hope her Joe will come to rescue her. Mike said who Joe? Robert said I will tell you later, first I need to see if she is committed to go or not, and if she is not Mike Asked. we will bring her home now. Well she will die here, said Mike with concern on his face. I sad maybe not, she might be raped but she would have a chance to still survive here. We do have sick people in the city that would keep her alive, for their own selfish devices and needs sad to say. But it would not be pretty and she will change we do not know what will happen to her mind and spirit, she may even hate me for leaver her behind to this and never forgive me knowing what is ahead. As Robert syi with great sadness on my face, I wanted to cry bet kept it back in much as I can and focus in hope to convince her to stay with us, were we could batter take care of her and keep her safe from the sick evil people if not the new Government order. Mike said ok.

Robert I walks over after Mike girl friend Mary chased Asia down to comfort and talk to Asia Mary starts to comfort and reason with Asia as Asia is crying and scared, I just followed after, as Robert walked over then and bend his knee and gently touch Asia shoulder feeling sadness and love for is friend he love so much and said Asia I am her to save you and help you and provide for you, I have a small community that can help you that I took much painstaking time just for you, you're my friend and I do love you and care for you deeply, did I every hurt you or lie to you and did I not care all the time to help you? Asia said you helped me and I trust you, but I don't want to go any more I am afraid, I never been away from my family before and I have everything at home, the soldier there her to protect us I know they are, there her now on the streets and right now I feel afraid. Robert taking her hand for the first time on his bent knee said I know I am too, afraid, but things change a great deal from what we once know. I see it I read a lot of history and I have seen the world and know the patterns to know when it is time to run for safety. Robert I took her closer to him to hug Asia because she was afraid. Then asia pushes Robert away and said I don't know if I can trust you anymore, and I feel so confused, my family said I had to watch out for guys like you, because you are much older and older guy could take advantage of a person like me! Robert said I did promise to take care of you and provide everything he said tenderly to aisa and respect you and not take advantage of you, in the past you said you can trust me fully and know I am a good guy then. Asia You don't know what is going to happen in the city mike and his girl know what happening and there stranger I never met them. Robert goes on telling Asia our liberties are gone. Look we have military all over the place, does that not look strange and scary, it's not normal. People are looting doing home invasions killing and murdering and steeling everything that is not nailed down after the announcement of Marshall Law yesterday! Asia said its looks scary I know, but the Army guys there good guys right? Robert said once they were when we were a free people, but now they have taken side of the Government and not the side of the people they swore and oath to protect. Robert expounds to say; I can no longer trust them to my fate when freedom is suspended, taking us to place we do not want to go or dare want to go with no choices. Do you trust then when all your freedoms are gone, Asia says I think we can trust them there Army soldiers like you? Robert asked one more time; Asia so you really want to go home and what if they won't take you then and leave you standing outside no longer welcome back? Asia said my next door neighbor will take me in, I trust them and I like them, know them for years and there so nice too. Then Robert felt a deep sadness and tears, my heart was braking for Asia like nothing els my head falls to her little shoulders Asia hold me with her little hand and said I'll be ok, it's not that bad and my neighbor will feed me and I will write to you on the internet and send you my stories and how I am doing and please read my story and review them for me as Asia smiled at Robert. Robert said ok ill bring you home. Asia smile to me. Robert thinking in his head; I know it is her death, yet I want to take her by force, yet Asia not see or understand fully what is happen, wish she could see it.

Then Robert get up and said my for the first time to Asia, sweet heart I do care and love you. I will do as you wish, yet I am your last chance to save you! Joe can't run to help you or save you, he just a movie star a person you never met yet he does not know you like I do and you're my friend. I was thinking of taking you by force, yet I am sure you would not understand or forgive me, and with me, you would not see the horrible tragedy that is about to happen soon. Asia said if it get real bad then I will ask you to get me out then, will you take me home now? Robert said yes I will and then I will go, but know this I will not be coming back and I can't help you after this. It is not that I don't want to help you or refuse too, it would be impossible to come back safely and get you and get away. Once you leave the car and step out we will be gone and never coming back, if you happen to make it and if we find each other, my door and my heart is open for you my friend. That's if you haven't changed after all the horrible things that will take place, it know that it can change people to their worse. Asia hugs me and said I'll be ok I am with good people. Mike girl friend Mary hugs her to with tears and said I hope so! Mike said Oh man Dam it all!!! Good thing we know now before we were on the road as he shook his head with disappointment and frustration on his face. I kept my thought and Tung to myself. I see what he sees, I was there when I was a young soldier with discuss and disappointment and yet glad not to take dead weight with us then. I Nod my head let go, as I wipe my tears seeping from a dam up flood of tears waiting to burst out, I manage to hold them back with such great restraint.

We load the gear and weapons and loaded them and took them to the car, we did a gas check and pre maintained check to make sure the car is running right and ready to go and that there was no bullet holes in them or any loose nuts on the tires. I did some pre-checks on the radio I had and other items and made sure everyone had plenty of water when we go on foot past the check points After the car was loaded and sat in our assigned seats Mike starts his car and said let get the hell out of here and hit the road. We drove back it was dead silence, Asia was just quit and looking at us the out the window as we drove her back to her house. Robert is feeling very sick to my stomach and felt hurt and had much fear for Asia. I Robert was thinking; Ignorance must be bliss to Asia and very tragic at the same time once we leave and she sees it, were gone. I am still thinking of knocking her little head out and bag her and take her, I cannot bear her being hurt, and in this case I will never forgive myself from here. We arrive min later she gave me a Hug something she never done before and was crying and said I'll see you again, Robert said I hope. Cya by Robert she said. I watch her go to her home. Robert said to Mike, let just wait for a little while if you could please mike, and mike said we need to get going now! Mary said to mike please wait just a bit longer till she come in a home. Mike said ok I will and Mary kisses him he smiles. Asia home door never open, she nocks and said I am home!!! I am back!!! Please open the door Asia starts to knock on it franticly, open the door dam it!!! Please open up!!! , the a voice of her father you can hear from the window; you can go with your boy friend and leave, we are not opening the door were done! Then I you can hear the window shut. Asia walks to the house next door, she knocks on the door with sadness and tear running down her face, then the door opens and she walks in, then mike started to move the car and Mary yelled stop the car Mike! He put on the brake May said let wait and see what will happen to her, we don't want her left in the cold with no were to go! Wow Mary was a saving grace. After 10 min Asia ran back out the door still open my heart was beating thinking she was coming back she ran up and said I am ok my neighbor will take care of me, it's ok I'll see you when things get batter or if they get bad I'll call you ok Robert. Robert said nothing. I felt like my heart sunk, knowing it won't get any better and when it time to call the phone and internet won't work then and it will be way too late for Asia. Robert said cya. Asia she said bye, I'll write to you. Robert said ok. Then I said Mike you can go now. He an engaged the car in drive and head to the house, I felt nothing but dread fear for her and felt really bad inside.

I said both friends are gone wow, well I need to get myself together I have a mission to focus on to get these two home and out of the city safely. I have no time what time I had to cry and weep for Asia is now passed I have to put it behind me and stay focus on the mission. Mike said you All right? I said ya I am getting over it, my mission is to get you threw and home safely, and Mary said I am so sorry, I am really sorry she broke your heart. We all get threw together and if their chance we see her we will get her and take care of her, I said thank you. You must really care for her I said I do she has no idea. After some min later we made it back to the house and Mike drove in the drive way, we open the car door and step out, I Focus checking our surrounding and there is more people and cars on the road and I can hear some glass braking and from the distance I can see pillars of smoke and I can hear some guns fire exchange and army hummer and duce and half trucks racing down the streets I can see combat helicopter flying in the sky like it was back then in Mogadishu, I was thinking Bedlam! We gone in the house and I Robert said we must take turns watching the car, even though the national guard is patrolling the area people are still looting we here the crime getting out of control Mary is carrying a windup radio, on the radio hearing the news sound like California in the day of King riots and people burning homes and businesses, looting and riots in the streets. We can her some gun fire I hear some .50 cal's gun's going off in the distance; the lock down is going to happen soon I said. They looked at me and nodded. Then it coming on the 5th hour soon I put my battery back in my cell phone and they did too waiting for the call. We wait to her the cell phone ring.

I asked Mary had a gun she said ya it's in the car I said you should go get it and keep extra clips and ammo on you at all times, Mary leave and goes outside to the car and opens the door in the front seat and grabbing her pack too. I asked do you have a shot gun and mike. Mike said yes! I would get that if I were you said Robert. Mike looks outside the people wondering outside some look like there from the east side Mike said they look like they don't belong here, I said good call that what I see Mike. His girl friend just got in and said some people are coming over to the car we walked outside and mike headed for the trunk I was ready with my shot gun pointed at them and said stop right there is you want to live another day. They said were just coming over to check out the car, the other guys and a woman said ya how much is it? I said not for sale leave or you will be checking out! They said your resist I looked at the biggest and toughies guy then with lightning speed I shoot him in the head with a expanded slug leaving nothing there but a pair of shoulders they looked stunned, I chamber another slug and pointed at the next person before they had a chance to blink then I said if you are don't reach for your guns you fine but if you do you will end up like him and drop your weapons and leave now or Die!!! After I was done talking the Body of the once big burly tuff guy finally buckles and hits the ground spilling out blood were his head once was. They stepped back. I waited with my eyes focused ready to take out another one Mike was ready and chamber a shell in, behind the hood of the car. I can he then loading action of his shot gun the sound demand respect. They are backing off with their hand half way up, and said we have no beef with you it's all good said the young female stranger and the guys with her said nothing, I said it's all good then, if you keep your hands away from the gun. Then the cell phone rings, it mikes cell, he takes his hands of the shotgun and reaches for the cell taking it out of his pockets. I see this out of the corner of my eyes not letting my eyes of the 4 people before me.

I see one of them stepping behind his female friend and then a gun appears over the woman's shoulder as he use her as a shield. I step in front of mike girl friend Mary and proceed shooting pumping fast as I can I know I have 8 more shots left with my shot gun 7 in the toob and one in the chamber still. The slide and the trigger poetry in motion as was I walk to them hitting the woman with the slug removing the hostage and then remove the shooter the other started reaching for the weapons then said mike come in after dropping the cell to the ground and hits the other with shot. In a matter of moments as the smoke cleared they were on the ground dead. Then I turn and said any one hurts mike said I am ok his girl friend Mary said I don't know I was scared. I check myself one bullet hit my vest plate I did not even feel it but I feel the pain of the bruised it left there. Other people were staring after the gun fight on the street cars stared stopping to look. I said let get out of here before the army comes. Mike said ya lets get the hell out of here! I reloaded my shot gun shells feeling like a western cowboy ready for the next contact as my eyes watch the crowd crutching loading my shot gun ready to strike the next contact.

I said whets on the phone mike just got in the car as I askthat question thenhe then left the car to get the phone on the ground and he open it and handed it to Mary friend. It was her grandfather said is everything ok, did you get hurt, she said No I am ok and mikes ok. Then he said I know where you can get out she started taking the directions down as I lay the map on the hood and sling my shot gun on my shoulders then I said I got it and got in the car then mikes drives off quickly leaving some gravel flying, as mike was driving she mention take 252 for now and go! We still hearing as we were driving out going down the road running over the bodies of the dead. There was shooting at the car we were in pop pop pop bang bang bang the back window was shattered as we head down the road. On my door side there was someone hanging on it running alongside it I point my 1911A1 at him he see my gun and let go of the door handle leaving his hands up I can see him standing in the distance with his hands up in the air still as we were heading down the road. I said dear could you load you guys gun please we will need to be fully loaded and next time shoot them they was willing to kill you, so in kind do the same back ok . Mary said with a smile and a shaky voice ok I know I will you can count on that! Better them dead them me!

We now passing the mall to the over pass I said mike slow down and lets go with the flow of traffic before some notices us, mike said but we need to get out fast. I said well we won't make it out if they spot the fast car getting the hell out of Dodge, mike slow the car down to the posted limits. I said it harder to find us if we act normal hide the guns out of site now ok. Now let's put a smile on our faces as we are going to grandpas house then we smiled laughing. The nation guard you can see some Hummers with their blue lights flashing and sirens blearing racing down the opposite side of the road, I said pull to the side like you would with any emergency vehicle till they pass we can be invisible this way this will get us time to get out so he did I said put the flashers on too. He said you got it. They pass us I counted 4 MP hummers with .50 cal mounts and MK-19 grenade launchers, I was saying, you don't want to tangle with that hard ware we would not have a chance. Those are big guns that can chew threw us and the big nasty thing looking things is an automatic grenade launcher that worse to have on your ass. He nodded looking scared, he said I am glad I have you along I said I am to we must work together and keep a cool head and think our way through this then we can rest. We will have to ditch the car and walk it after we get out of here. He said your right I am going to miss my car, we will get you a better one at least you will be alive and free. Mike and his girl friend smile and said ya that's for sure sound like stereo he he I laugh too talking and laughing at the same time.

Mike took the directions to the road that are clear the cell phone rings again mike answer it and said ok we will take the gravel road, I said ask him if there is a barn near buy he asked is there a barn nearby. He said yes I said we will pull in there and ditch the car, tell them were ditching your care and will be on foot. We pull down the gravel road a few miles I would figure five mile and 3 mile out of our way to travel to our rally point. We see another road with a barn we pull in it. The door is closed; mike gets out opening the barn door. Mikes opens the doors and I take the wheel and drive it in, then I got out after popping the trunk. Some was yelling at a distance walking toward the barn with a rifle in hand. Wow that not good I was thinking. I said mike do you know the people around here, he said ya but not this guy well talk to him smooth it over and leave the shot gun with me ok. He said he looks mad! The man coming close aiming his rifle at the barn and mike comes out with his hands up saying I am sorry we just passing threw getting out of town my girl friend has a grandfather who live out in the country. He said I don't believe you, I put my weapons down with my hands up, I walk slowly to the man he said you better stop or your dead! I said sir I am ex-military Army the town is over run and they called Marshal Law. He cuts me off, and said I know it's all over the radio and on my CB too! Well how can we prove that we are on the level? He said I don't know start talking or I will start shooting, wel I can hear a military helicopter flying nearby, over head. I said sir! If you shoot that gun that attack helicopter will gun us all down and then send the military to check it out after they dun leveling this place. He said your full of shit, I said I am ex-military the sophisticated instrument on the helo can detect small arms fire, do you need them to breath down your throat with lead and missiles raining down on you? He said really can they do that, we have the best military in the world and the best tech too. That why be been kicking the cammo jockeys ass all over the world. He stands there pointing his weapon thinking. I said don't stand there to long if they see you with a weapon they will shoot without thinking, them you're the enemy right now. He put his weapon down. I said thank you sir. If you are lying to me I will kill you. I said were just passing through, he said there looking for you, that what I figure. I said yes they are we defended our self we had a bunch of east side's try to take the car there all over the west side. He said I don't blame you. I said you might want to start hiding any weapons you have and all your ammo and gold fast berry it far away from the house find a big rock and burry it after the chopper passes over, what do I tell them when they find the car tell them we over taken you and you had no guns to defend yourself after we get away call it in after you bury you stuff and burry some food too. He said you're not kidding me I said God's Truth. Ok thanks were unload we will be heading fast sorry for ending up on your property I hope I can do the favor back one day for you, the man said my name is John Yule I will hold you to that. I said do so! I said my name is Robert my friend and teammate call me Timberwolf he nodded and goes to his home to start on getting his guns out far as I know, I was figuring we are safe for now.

The Apachee Helo fly's over the house and barn heading out in the country searching, doing there fly by searching and reconnaissance, said mike we need to dress in green and brown strip down and lets blend with the wood we need to stay in the thick tree line and we need to pull the batteries out of our phones too. I take everything off putting my Green ECUs on in full combat dress. I said make sure you guys have plenty of water before you leave and we will need to eat on the run, we cannot waist time. Do any one have any hats Mary said no then I said I have a cammoflog hat ware it, you have to break the outline of your body so they cannot see you. She said ok. After 30 min of changing and gearing up in a hurry and now paining my face getting ready. Then a lady with the John with a large pick nick basket they come to the barn and she said I told john to always be hospitable to visitors. She said I have some sandwiches for you and some cold ice tea I hope you will stay and eat before you go. I said we will, thank you kindly; the old woman said take the sandwiches and enjoy them we said thank you very much we sit down with basket they walk back to the house, I watch them as they go back observing them I can't pin it down but something felt stranger and the hair on the back of my neck was standing up straight and that over whelming feeling was starting to move inside me, I always listen to that little voice in my head get out and get out know you are in Danger! I listen to that small still come voice as it gets louder as I watch the two of them. they seem to be picking their steps up a bit more. I said don't eat let's run, Now! I said in a loud whisper. Mike and Mary They both looked at me I said do you see there in a hurry for something and it is not good, Mike asked do you think the sandwiches are good? I said we will take them leave the tea drink what you can we can't leave class's all over the place. Soon as they come in we sneak out threw the weeds and head for the wood line fast as we can go.

I said now let make a nice brisk walk and get much distance as we can, they will be hot on our trail fast. Check the sandwiches if the look different or taste a little funny just a small nibble. They seem fine ok we will eat and run don't leave any trash, paper, clothing, gear nothing behind. As we stay to the wood line eating along the way we had about 4 big sandwiches eat to eat they are really good sandwiches it was chicken salad really creamy I loved it. Then after walking some time we find a stream I said we will walk through the stream so the Dogs can't smell us. Then the Helo I can hear it coming back I said lat hide in the steam in the bush out of sight. We laid there till the gun ship passed by, I said its going to be harder at night they have good night vision we need to get out of the open at night to blend in we have 4 hours of light still that not much time and I am sure they will be hot on us soon. We can't stop we will feel tired I know I will I am out of shape but we will have to push it. After the Gun ship past over us and it was fading out in the distance, I said let's get up and go and keep a good pace. I pull out of my pack on the bank of the stream he said , I thought we are going , I said we will mike I need to get a silencer out for the assault Rifle and my pistol, I will take the shot so we will not be discovered and put your guns on safety alright. They both said ok. I took the time to install them and then I tool out my night vision and mounted it and my EoTech halo site. I threw my pack on my shoulders and strap it up. I said I am ready, let's go. We moved quickly threw the stream. It was a work out, our feet are drenched with water and some mud walking on the stone and gravel from a slow flowing stream. Then we came up on the road after a mile and half were the stream flow through the farming fields. I said don't cross over on the read we will go through the corrugated pipe. Mary was not thrilled with that, she said I don't want to go through there! If you don't the Dogs will track our sent and were done. Reluctantly she goes through after her boy mike friend enters the corrugated pipe, Mike said ill clears the way sweet heart it like a game when we play paint ball or air soft let make this fun ok, Mary smiled and said ok!. I followed after them after looking back. I found her cell phone she dropped it I put it in my cargo packet and crawled threw to the other side. Once on the other side I left a can trap by the bank with a lot of Black pepper I know when they sniff that up it will mess their senses up far anuff to get far away and make time and distance. I took that can of pepper just for that reason. We continue through the stream till we have to go back on our rout to where we are going for our pickup, I turn my AN/PRC-148 radio on to the military band to listen in as my radio scans the channels. My head set and with my throat mic off, till I need it. I was hoping they were not scrambling the channels quit yet, I was hoping on the dimwits in the National Guard to not grow a brain yet. We made some good time and distance threw the stream and fields and back in the stream from tree to bunch and bush to tree passing horse and some cattle stay out of site much as we can and my luck is panning out the Dogs got the whiff my Pepper one Dog left out of 4 on the trail. I will have to take that Dog out once it is in range. I hear there is a lot of radio chatters of Cleveland and the Fairview Park and North Olmsted to Lakewood it getting really unhitched. I hope with time they will stop the search and go back to maintain order there. Besides I only hit surveillance not any one from the military yet I hear the whole east side was fighting the national guard pushing them back so it sounded, I look to the north I see pillars of smoke where there is fire more so on the eastside so it seems, I think to myself I am glad I got out at the 11th hour most people can't get out at the 11th hour rule of thumb I knew better to wait that long and I broke my own rule, I was thinking Robert you know and learn this lesson along ago several times from experience in many other countries. I am sure they will do fly byes time to time on the chance that they might spot us. By then I hope to be long gone. I here the radio chatter referring to me, someone is starting to spark a brain they figure someone with a good military of training so it was said over the air the new orders is to brake off the search and head back to the LZ. Well I said we can rest easy now. We stopped under a bush in a field of crops and I said let's eat and get some water in us and I said oh Mary here your cell phone your dropped it at the tunnel we crawled through. She said thanks she was full of smiles and mike was too. I pulled out 3 MRE's and tossed them to Marry and mike, I said these will give you a lot of energy put all the garbage in the MRE's bags and hand them back to me before we leave we will make sure we leave no sign that we are ever here ok, marry said did you learn all this in the army I said yes it kept me alive and then I said Oh no smoking on this trip at all that how you get found. We call this light litter discipline in the Military all ground troops practice this. Mary said wow and mike said cool, I said your life is change now time to use it or lose your freedom they nodded with agreement. If you smoke they can smell you it like a homing beacon, oh try the Koolaid packs in the MRS's in your cup of water it good. I enjoy my food I like that I have Holopino and cheese for the cracker I love the stuff.

I check the time I can see the sun going down there is still light it won't be to long we will see dusk soon in about hour. I take out the map of the area I was given, I radio press the switch button to the mic. "this is Timberwolf to the Big Red dog I am look for a Big Red Dog" I wait after a little bit "This is Big Red Dog I hear you Timberwolf "This Is Timberwolf I am in the area my E.T.A. is 3 hour out", Paws for a 10 second This is Big Red Dog I hear Rodger Timberwolf" " I said "Rodger that Big Red Dog, maintain radio silence till I reach Rally Point out" "Big Red Dog confirm Rodger out" John is catching on to my instruction on radio eddaket, before I started on this venture.

I said we best get moving, we will follow the tree line much as possible until we reach the area to get picked up and we will still remain in the tree line till we know who is picking us up alright guy Mary said sounds good and mike said I am alright with that. I said if you need to use the Bathroom the time is now then I pulled out the role of toilet paper handing it to any one, I said you may not have a change plus you don't need the Dog to smell you, so use the bushes now. I'll keep watch and we will take turn. After getting that out of the way, then we started walking as the sun is going down becoming dusk. I say stay close I can lead since I have night vision. As we make out way after an hour making our way through many farm lands far away from the home and barns much as possible. Then I hear something running from a distance in the wheat fields he here him bark then start running over I look with the night vision mike said I hear a Dog I said their 3 Dogs there coming this way. Mike said what should we do? I said I have the night vision and silencer ill take them fast before their on us. Marry said that someone Dogs, I said yes but being out on their own at night? Well if they come in 10 meter I take them out, but till; then Ok Mary said. I said ill wait till they get closer but once they are about to give us away I have to take them out, if I don't we will be found out and I do not want to get bit by Dogs. Dogs are very territorial no matter the size and they will bite you regardless. The Dogs are moving in I am counting 50 meters away with the scope built in range finder, once the Dog reaches 10 meters he done. So I was thinking. Then I can see a person way out there I focus it seem to be some one that lives here, I still keep my weapons up pointing down range. The man from the distance he whistles to his Dog then they turn around and ran back there is still the one closest to me still barking and running back and forth we keep moving and watch him as he bark. the owner I can hear him calling flash get back here now! The Dog stop barking and looked back turning around, I was thinking go to your master, come on and go.

don't turn around, don't turn around. then the Dog Turn around growled and started charging he is just now making the 10 meter mark, I take a place aim shot to his head a silent pop the dog yelled youp then dead silence then the old man said boys follow me back to the house come on boys let get home. He sound very nervure in his voice then he turn and runs home like a bat out of hell. I said we need to double time now and go fast he going to call for police and we will have army on us fast. We ran like hell for 2 miles nearing the Rally point. We stopped and rest to catch our breath me I am getting old for this and I am 60 pounds to heavy for this I feel myself sweat like a pig then I said let hide in that large bush in the middle of that stream the bush was sitting on a small island as the water pass by and it was a thick and bushy to hide all of us. We moved to it quickly I can see a light approaching fast from the north east, I think it what I think it is. I drop my pack and I said ok guys huddle tightly now I open my pack and pulled out my Ghilly suit and draped it over us and we can hear the sound of the helicopter flying over fast Nat of the earth we can hear the blades slapping the air with it search light on looking in the area they have not found us yet.

As the a AH64 apachee attack helicopter hovers over systematically in the area and gliding side to side then his light pointed at use, I am hoping I made the Ghilly suit right to absorb out heat signature or we are dead. It approaches slowly coming ever closer we can feel the blades and the rush of high winds I said hold this suit close to your body and do not move it will all be over with soon. The he lifts slightly moving over past us continuing its 2 other Blackhawks arrive in a the search one was close to the ground to drop troops I keep the eye on the two were they drops soldier out I am sure that what they're doing dropping ground troops in the field that what I would do in a search. After they been search after 45 min we seen 3 other helicopter flaying buy, my Ghilly suit I guess it is made right or they would have shot us or sent the infantry off the Blackhawks after us and shot us down or captor us. I look at reach to may radio and turn it off before some gets a brain to track by frequency and not by site. After hour and half they drifted away slowly. I said it safe to rest now we lay there looking at the night sky at all the star in wonder and were thankful not to be found. I was thinking Asia may not have made it, she would have bolted and ran several time or would not be able to keep up, we could have been caught I could think of her screaming with the big light and batter blades of the killer helo flying over us. I will miss her and I felt the deep sadness deep inside me thinking of her.

Mary touched my shoulder and said what you are thinking about Timberwolf, I said Asia, I will miss her. Marry said maybe she will be ok, I said I hope so yet I feel a bitter feeling leaving her behind in the city. Mike said well if we see her we will make sure to get her and keep her safe, I said thanks mike. Then I start to get up and I turn my radio back on after the Helicopter been long gone. I sit there in my mind praying lord help us make it safely out of here and to some place safe, then I reach for the radio and turn it on I can hear the static of the radio and spoke "this is Timberwolf to the Big Red Dog" "this is Big Dog we read you loud and clear Timberwolf" I said Rodger! The voice sound different I said I think they drop a squad down looking for us, then mike said or shit! I said it not over yet mike, I have a plan. Then I communicated in hope our ride is there "This is Timber to Big red Dog' I am at the Red Barn to the north west" I can see them with my night vision now heading in that direction and I see the truck is at the barn I see 3 figure around the pickup truck I am sure it is john and his friend I would bet the old man is watching too. I have my weapon aiming down ranged at the squad I see on them I counted 8 men. The radio crackled in my ears Rodger Timberwolf Big Red Dog coming to you. Then a light flashed at the area of the Barn I took my light and flashed it back. I watch the squad leader put his hand up to halt the squad. Then the first shot came from the barn the squad leader fell to the ground they started shooting at the Barn I took my shots silently with the silencer still attach to my weapons pop pop pop pop pop pop taking out the other five as fire was exchanging from me and the barn on the squad then it was dead silence the first one I shot was the radio man then the next man temping to reach the radio then I clean up one more as the old man from the barn took the remaining man out. It sound like a shooting war the squad was letting loose on the bar with their support gun sounded like a Saw and M4's, then dead silence. Then the radio squawked "this is Big Red Dog to Timberwolf do you read"? "this is Timberwolf to Red Dog all is well" we exchange challenge and pass words properly as I instructed them. We will start approaching bring the truck up to the midpoint Rodger out" I come out with my weapon over my head. Till we reach the bodies of the squad. The old man and john was there happy to see us, as we embrace like old friend I was overjoyed they are hear and all is good. Well john get the body we will strip them of their gear and lay them on the road side 5 mile out from the Red Barn and wash the truck out good then we can eat. Ok well I guess I will have to move from the old Barn with molly, I can stay with my son John till things blow over, I said good idea old timer we laugh out of relief. I made sure the radios were off and the all weapons were secured a lot of good stuff and night vision too on two were wearing night vision I was wondering why we had the drop on them. I said there more squads out there I am sure there not the only once in the field. We got in the truck and john drove down the road fast to his house and rolled in the barn. It felt like the movie "Red Dawn" but this time it not the Russians invading but the Government using the military turning on the republic. We stripped the body taking anything of use and value then tarped the 8 bodies in the truck I said I will go with you. Then John said no! You had a tuff time go rest; we take care of it like you told us to. John and his friend said Great work friend. We mike and marry and I shook hands and we walk in to the house and made our self at home for the night.

The old guy wanted to know what happen I asked do you have any brandy he said yes I do I have the old stuff 70 yrs old you earned I took my best out of the house before leaving, I don't want them to take my best for them self's he smiled. Then I said with a smile great. Well do you have cigars too he said I happen to have some old Havana I smiled like a kid in the candy store, then I said well light me up and pure the brandy, I have a story to tell, the old man said you bet young man then he sat down with a good sugar and brandy for himself we talk all night I told the story the old guy felt like a kid listening to an old fashion rip roaring western then he got to the part what he did we got them Good he said by them I had 5 glass of brandy and 3 cigars I was feeling heaven.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of hot coffee the smell of sausages and biscuits I smell, I get up and stand to stretch and yawn shaking my head. I looked were the bathroom would be then I walk to it and wash my face and wipe the crust out of my eyes. I did not have much of a hangover. I wash the cammoflodge face paint off my face neck. I hear voices said are you up Mr Wolf? I said yes mam, I smell coffee she said it ready I have some eggs and bacon and sausages and buttermilk baskets for everyone and pancakes too. I said wow this is a 5 star bed and breakfast here, the lady said oh no it just a happy home. We have Mary and Mike we are grateful that you can bring them back to use safely. I said I am very happy to help and I walk in the kitchen and sat down to eat briefest. Everyone was sitting at the table just about mike and Mary staggered in with a smile on their face taking their place at the table. The sun was shining in and I can hear the birds the music as playing on the radio still amazing there was still music on the radio still. I said we did not forget to say grace did we? they looked at each other and they said lead on wolf man I said Robert will do fine. I then I bow my head extend my hand we clasp our hand and recite the lords prier and then thanks the lord for the bounty of food and safety and the beautiful day we have to start a new day in his hand Aman. Then we all start digging in to eat pas the eggs pass the potatoes' and buttermilk biscuits they even had the white creamy sausage gravy too. This is a normal breakfast table I have not seen for years and I am enjoying the family atmosphere I feel a smile and glee in my heart enjoying the morning. The old man said you keep doing this you will have a big name for yourself out here, I said I hope not I don't want people hang poster for this outlaw as I smiled they laugh. The old man said we are all outlaw now once they took our freedoms away I said to shay as I smiled he he . after loading my plate with just about everything I dig in and taking great enjoyment as if it was my last meal, the old man said enjoy and take your time Robert you are invited to have 3 meals a day here you family now much as you did for my girl and her husband to be. I looked at mike hay mike he looked , it's going to be a shotgun wedding I can see it don't break her heart then he smiles, yet I don't want to go fee first said mike h e he he!

I will need to take a shower and change soon, I ask did any found a good place to take you weapons and voluble so if the soldier come search they won't find them? They said were working on that, I said it won't take long for them to get control of a city and then they will be out to search the country side and gather food. Well let get some work done after we are doing eating and cleaning up so as you have every here to get it done, it will be like a barn razing party. Then I smiled the old man winks and smiles too, it felt like one big happy family I forgot everything and living the moment as if it was my last.

After briefest I took off all my clothing and set my gear aside and took some clean clothing April a young girl no more than 15 said ill wash these for you, I said thank you. I said ill leave the outside the door as I showered. April said sure, I am very happy do your laundry for you Mr. Wolf man as she smiled with those pretty blue eyes. Then April said thank for getting my ant back to us, I really missed Mary. Well I am glad I made your day as I smiled. April 15 yrs old tall for her age long shiny light brown hair past her waist so I see, wearing a sprig sundress nice patterns of blue and white and some red lines to it. April is slim and tender looking, yet country girl tend to be much more stronger and more reliable than any city girl any day, I was thinking I bet share has a horse and she barrel races too and she damn good at it I bet. Then I got ready and push my clothing outside the door April was waiting and took the clothing as I crack the door open to set outside as she peak in to grab the clothing then, giggling running to the laundry room. I took my shower as smiled funny girl or well after my shower, I had my jeans on and my Red flannel shirt on and my hat from Ranger Joe. I then walk out to the front porch to enjoy the morning I can hear the birds chirping the house is 500 feet from the country rood with the trees and the winding drive way to the house between the house and barn past that to the fields to the second barn they had.

My mind wondered to last night; I was thinking I did not want to shoot those poor guys last night; it was like shooting my own. I was always pro Army and pro America all the way the HotDogs and Apple Pie the whole shebang of our wonderful Republic, yet what can you do when the send the Army at you and taken away all your freedoms, I hope sooner or later the soldier will wake up maybe I hope it will happen fast before the damage is done. Having a broken nation is dangerous and we will fall victim by other countries will come in and take it over and then where will we be then so I was thinking deep in my thought I feared the worst dictatorship or many people in power fighting over supreme dictatorship claiming to be the new president and not ever having our freedoms back. I never thought it would come to this. Then I was wondering how the families of their young fallen soldier feel. I so think they will not understand, there would be a lot of hurt and pain and a great deal of anger Americans killing American that almost destroyed this country last time in history bother killing brother..

The day is new, I hope I don't have to do any more of that, then old man came out you thinking about what happen last night to what we had to do to those young soldier. I said yes, I feel sick to my stomach like shooting my own; he said it was either you or them. I know you did not want to have the two kids ventilated, especially my granddaughter. You did what you had to do and thanks for not leaving me to be Dog meet to those soldiers, I would have been done if you did not help. They should never shoot at civilians or trespassing on privet property I know the constitution very well they use to teach it in school but it seems they stop doing that a long time ago and now you have a lot of stupid kids joining the military not knowing the right things about their country no less the histories that is a dangerous combination when you put an uneducated kid in the military and hand them a Gun bad things can happen under the right conditions like what we are living now. Said the Old man as he pointed things out that I know already, it is good to be reminded. The old man word made me felt better it not like there the old man continued it is not like there old school army were people think of God family and country, knowing there constitution and bill of rights and hot apple pie and hot dogs and baseball well they got the game down but forgot everything els. We have fall a long ways. The old man said here I have a 3 box of Havana cigars for you; you might want to light one up and relax why you can. A storm is coming soon get ready it going to be a bad one too. I said your right I use to be the one saying that a lot he smile and handed me a cigar and lit his fire place match for our smokes. We s looked over the land on the sunny morning at the field and blue sky as the bird chirp away another new morning. As we and the old man enjoy our cigars in the early morning of the fresh country air.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fallout one of America and Getting out of Dodge**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Robert and old soldier what was once the united state of this fallen America, Ex-U.S. Army. It is another day I wake hearing the ready of the markets falling the dollar weakening and the price of fuel going ever higher and more job losses and cut backs on police and fire and other civil and government job being lost. It is every day the last few years listening with no hope in site it becomes a mute point listening to the news. People once believed in their fear and great denial it going to get better and the worst has already past. Well I spend the last 8 years telling people it getting worse and you have seen nothing yet!

I have spend 8 years falling on my face temping to get ready for the fall of our nation, I could see it coming long before people could Imagine the twin towers of new York having passage airliner hitting the trade centers and the pentagon. Every day for year the taking away of our values breaking the family unit and taking away our faith in god, peace by peace our liberties were stripped away and we let the besters take it away. It seem the common America stick the head in the hole leaving there ass's hanging out till some come buy and cut their head off in a manner of speaking and take their body way, nothing left but a dead head already berried in the hole. That is the typical America. Worshipping their gladiator god of football and basketball and baseball, eating and drinking of their tail gate parties in there worship hour of bear and chip or whatever on the grill living it up with no plan for tomorrow or facing reality or what is to come. they were self absorbed fool, they could have stopped this crap long ago.

Well; I work prepping fighting tooth and nail to keep what I have; I had no family to go to and no place to call home and all intense perpause and orphan from the day I was born. Well no since indwelling on the past unless you intent to learn from history, no one wants to read history any more no less want to know the neighbors next door and rather kills them or take what they want not knowing them just hate them. We become a nation of people who hate and judge people before we even get to know them, average American is afraid of their own shadows as well they fear their neighbors for no good reason. The radio chattering in the morning background in a nice abandon office where I live, it is February 2012 I barely get wifi signal only at 10% my last job got me the money to finish up my cargo trailer to be fully and Armored with titanium plates it is functional, I keep it stocked and ready to go. If I had to I could live in it now. I hear sirens in the back ground some fire trucks and ambulances and see a few police cars pass buy I can notice the police cars having dents and bullets holes around their vehicles and another in flames as they pass by blearing their sirens and strobing lights. It once was a nice neighborhood 2 years ago on the west side of Cleveland, yet crime has moved here from the east side and the city been leaving the lamp post turned off to save the city money on the spiraling budget and over taxing of the citizen of this state and business that all left Ohio and out of the country long ago.

Well the coffee is done and now I wait for the UPS and the FedEx to come with my final packages in hope they may arrive safely. I check my Mossberg 590 shotgun 12 gage shot Gun, it nice with ghost sites and an Eotech Halo back with mini night scope. I been selling night vision and hunting supplies on my web site for some years, when I had the money I picked up what I could at Dealer prices the benefit of owning an online store. I need to keep my weapons out fitted with night vision so many home invasions now today, so many people out of work their nothing but crime left like the ex-cons they let out of prison because they could not feed or house them any more becouse they lack the taxes to pay to keep them imprison, they were better off to execute them or left them stav in their prison, then to let them back out on the street now it is scary to go outside for the average Joe to step out of the house or their apartment it is hard for them to defend your home. Most of the fools did not buy fire arms when they had the chance or stock up on food to prepare, I don't feel sorry for them that their own tuff luck if they starve and die. what do i care for the Damn fools, They more or less made themselves a victim in their own denial and now they're no police to protect them. i hear help me help me or help me please protect me do you have food? i pass by them as if they were not their, i am not cruel but once some one find out you have food stock piled, you have the world on your door step crashing threw i do not have anuff bullet for that.

As I pore and ready my coffee I hear the crackling and popping sound of my eggs and beef hot dogs as I can hear some morning gun fire in the distance crack crack crack!!! pop pop pop!!! and sometimes a few booooms from someone shooting a shotguns and at time I see a pillar of smoke where there is a fire from a distance maybe a house or a car burning on fire. I enjoy the smell of my food, as a sip my Hot Coffee a rare commodity in this area. I am sure some els does like the smell of my food too, so I ready myself for a possible fire fight, at every moment now. I have traps set at every entry of the doors of the office, yet I do not have the windows covered not yet, just the Blind partly closed. The thing I have on the home invader is I am a season soldier travel the world 19 time fighting wars around the world in the 5th special forces land, air, sea, and space. I am ready at all times with careful planning and expect that all the plans will not work so I have backup plans in hopes they don't fail. my weapons is my mind every thing els is an extension of me as a wheeled like a tool.

I hear a knock at the door, I pear looking out the windows threw the cartons I see my friend Bill, I open the door for him and he walks in. he said Rob I am moving my things out and moving the rest of my shop it was great knowing you, I told him I am glad I met you Bill. I told him I had some eggs and hot dogs and a coffee, and Hot biscets i pulled out early from my Colman oven, he said no I already ate at home but I'll take some coffee and a Biscet they smell good!I pore him some coffee and gave him a large hot butter biscet with a lot of farm fresh butter on it. he sat down and said, could use some help moving, could you help me move a few things to finish up. I said sure I can Bill, Bill mention this is getting bad as the east side, and so much Damn looting of the store too. I said Bill it already there. Bill said my wife fears for me and did not want me to come but it my shop equipment and my tools; I moved all my cares out from here on to the farm so thats out of the way. I said I know there been more people going through the back I have to keep an eye on my trailer. Bill said watch out they may take it before you wake, I said I have motion detector around it and I get a good signal here, plus a nice layer of titanium sheet should keep the clowns from cutting or breaking their way in. Bill smiles and said well you have it all planned out when are you getting out of here said bill? I told bill that I will get out once I have the last of the parts delivered and then I will go. Bill asked how the jeep, I said in great condition no thanks to you putting the parts on it for me, and that new hydrogen fuel cell for range. Then I smiled.

As I was eating breakfast and drinking my coffee bill said "I see you're ready for war."As he refers to my combat dress of ECU fatigues and my vest hanging on the chair fully loaded. Bill said were did you get the home made grenades; I told him I made them, want of some of them? Bill said you never know I might need them, I reached under the desk dragging out a Box of them and handed him 6 grenades. I told him when you pull the pin you can't put them back in there on chemical timers you have 4 to 6 seconds to threw them just pull and count to 3 that will work then threw it at a group of people with guns. It is a tin can with a spring loaded pop cans with nails were the pop tab once was a pull pin and igniter the can is fill with steal nails and broke glass, Bill said wow that going to hurt. I said to bill if it does not kill them they will wish they never messed with you. then i gave Bill a wicked smile.

As I finish breakfast and washed my plate in the bathroom I walk back in the office room were my computer and grenades are, I said Bill let me show you what I have been doing in the basement since you moved your tires some time ago. I put my combat vest on and put 4 grenades on it and took my shotgun with strap to my back with Asuult rifle in hand, I said Bill I notice you don't have a weapon and Bill said yes I do this old .45 1911, and a .22 cal pistol. I said that good Bill. I lead bill to the basement and showed him my work shop with re-loaders and chemistry set and crates of finished products of bullets and more grenades and some land minds and some home made re loadable rockets. He said are you planning to start a war, I said No I am just getting ready for the damn fools out thier. I reach to the shelf were I have printed paper glossed and stabled into a book and I said here you go Bill, it a instructions on how to make your own and how to also hook up solar and make all the basics you need including canning food to make your own powders for your guns and all illustrated to bring you step by step. I asked do you have a shotgun, Bill said well I don't have one, if you get one use chock to test them, blow find chock powder down it and lightly clean it if their cracks you can find the hairline cracks if you see some don't use it will blow up change the barrel ok. Bill said ok. Bill goes on saying you have a great setup here. I said thanks I plan to take it all with me. then Bill smiles.

We hear a car pull in, we started up the stair I turn off the light in the basement. I said before you head out the door Bill let me take a peek out the windows first a lot change the last 2 days here, bill did not argue he said ok I don't want to walk in to any ambush, I said No you don't, then I smile again. I pear threw the curtions to see what was out there I see a young woman going for the shop door running up to it and knocking frantically on it, I see the care looks over headed with white smoke billowing from the closed hood in the body of the car from some shooting into it. I wispier to Bill what I see, I look on the melting snow to see if any one els have left the car or occupying it and it looks clear. I said to Bill let me take a look out the other windows it seem clear after that as we headed out the side door, the young woman was heading back to her car and she see me and Bill and said please I just need my car fixed can you help me? Bill said well let me open the hood and see what the problem is, the girl said here the keys she waits as he gets in and pops the hood, I keep watch with the shotgun. Bill moves to the front of the car and see some bullet holes the hoses are ripped but the radiator seem fine. She said I was heading home after getting some food at Save-A-Lot for my children and then my car started smoking I did not know what happen and as I was passing buy I seen the sign on the shop, I was hoping your shop wasn't closed like the others. Bill said it is your lucky day my shop is closing and I am leaving today but I can fix this and you can get home. I looked in the back seat and I can see plastic bags what seems to be food, it appears her story checks out. I told Bill I'll be back I going to change weapons, bill said ok ill be out here and open the shop and fix her car. The young woman said my name Julie thank you so much, I don't have much money. Bill said not a problem just keep your money and feed your kids as he smiled opening the shop and took the car in the bay.

As bill was finishing Julie's car; a truck come barreling in with a bunch of young men and some teens with Guns. As the truck come for a stop they leaped out of the pickup truck going toward the shop yelling don't move this is our shop now and the other guys looking in the car and said their food in the car, I can hear the yelping and yelling and cheering for the groceries in Julie's car. Someone come to the house rattle ling the door I left the door unlocked and my trap was ready for him. I moved back grabbing my M4 with Halo sights and take cover. 3 young men rush in and trip the trap a homemade claymore mind is set off hireling BBs, steal, rusty nails and glass, ripping them to pieces like rag dolls. as the smoke cleared I sneak out the back door to go around the house, at that same time, the men were stunned looking back at the house were the young men ran into and was just ripped to pieces. The lead guy said what the hell was that!!! Bill said there a Special Forces guy living in there, the man in charge look back at Bill. Bill can see the man eye looked like he shit his pants. Bill was scared but kept his cool and said with his hands raised partially in the air; please don't shoot me!!! I am a mechanic, that's all I do is fix things. It's your beef with the Special Forces guy, I stay away from him. Bill continued saying;I really feel sorry for you and I have no part of this. This your war with him, like I said I just fix things and nothing els. The man looked with his Jaw drop like a he bit more then he meant to take on.

I made my way around the corner of the house crouching looking towards the shop and looking behind the pickup truck the men were mainly black a few white guys in their early 20's and some teens with shot guns and AK 47s dressed like some kind of gang and their pant hanging almost to their knees. I grab the grenade and pulled the pin as a few of the guys running to the front door of the house, bill see what is happening and grabs Julie and pulled her in the shop for cover. "WAmmBBB"!!!! A bright light and then white pillar of smoke and dust fog the area real loud screaming then silence some moaning as they bleed out on the ground like broken Dolls. The smoke was just clearing I take aim and pop the driver in the truck in the head one shot then I moved around to the other end of the house quickly to take another shot as I had them looking at the other derrection. Out of the 8 men there is 2 left to take out the other lay still some moaning and disable with shrapnel and limbs and blood all over the ground pouring out. As I make May way these guys retreat into the shop, taking hostages with bill and Julie, if you come in I will kill your friends. I give no answer. I pulled another grenade this was a flash bang no real hard just blinding light and concussion, this will stun them giving me the advantage. I turn on my night vision to look through the smoke to find my target. As I advance with a range walk in the direction of the targets, I yell U.S. Special force every one hit the ground!!!!! bill and Julie hits the ground leaving two targets exposed for me and friendlies out of the way, for me to double tap them each. Tap tap tap tap as they shoot vainly pop pop pop pop pop . I shoot at the same time pop pop pop pop…. Then dead silence.

At this time a utility trucks pulls in and then he quickly pulls out with wheel ripping up the driveway and speed down the road fast at breakneck speed, I was thinking well today I keep my electric on just a little longer and I smiled. Wow that a relief for me. I yelled and said Bill, Julie are you all right, I can hear the crying tears of the woman and bill said ya I am ok and I said how is Julie she sobbed and said I don't know I thinks so, bill said you could have killed us as he said angrily and I said bill my friend I been doing this all my life, It once was my job then to save lives like this with real bad men worse than these guys. Bill smirked and then let out a Big smile then he said I guess so I am still alive and thought about it and the smoke as it was clearing in and around his shop, then we look at the severally wounded and many dead. Bill said were the police when you need then I cocked my neck and said well I am the police the city lay all of them! off then I smiled. As I smiled, then bill said good thing I am moving today, and then I said you should have been out of here long ago. The woman's car was filled pieces of shrapnel from the rear and splashed blood all over it, yet not anuff to do any damage. I walk to the truck and pull the body of the driver out and start rummaging through his closing pulling weapons well and others items out and then I took the AK 47 out of the passage seat fully loaded. I found a Mac 10 .45 cal with a suppressor more of a grip and cooling for an extended barrel. And 4 mags. In the bags were jewelry and money. I said this guys been very busy looking and robbing people here. I drag them out for my plunder as well.

Bill said what do we do with this, I said start gather their weapons and ammo and whatever is in their pockets, I walk to the badly wounded young man and sat him up. I said you been busy robbing people he was in great pain, I asked him how many people did you kill and he said a lot and did you rape anyone he said no I didn't but rape was involved right he said but those guys did it but you were with them. He said yes. He asked can you get me to a Hospital I looked at his wounds and then I said if I took you to the hospital you will get well but you won't walk or move the same. He said we should have killed you! I said you tried but failed. Then I took my 45 put it to his head and said it not I am not killing you as a judge or jury it is a mercies killing to relieve you from your pain. There young man said please don't kill me please help me and stop the pain, I said it's not the pain you should worry about it were you will go when you die because you are going to die! I am not able to fix you or help you. I can help you to know one person that can save your soul, he said who is he? I said Jesus, I been a good catholic, I said you can be a good catholic or bad a catholic but if you do not have a walk with Jesus and have him as your lord and savior you have no salvation without Jesus and his shed blood for him. I can see the life was just about to go out of him I said here I started telling him about Christ an how to be saved to go to heaven after a little time, I had him confessing and receive Jesus in his life and repenting for his sin he started to smile and said thank you and then the light faded from his eyes and drifted away. I put my hands over his eye and closed them. Bill and Julie watched being stunned in what is happening.

I got up and said I can do nothing from here, it in the lords hands. I did not want to kill these men, I had no choice either, it had to be done or let them take you and kill you or stop them. These men done many bad things before they met us. Julie said they should all burn in hell!!! I said Julie! How can God Forgive you if you do not forgive other if you don't forgive you will end up in the same place as the man maybe be going Be a good woman protect your children as I handed her and AK47 and stay faithful and forgiving. It hard but we must do it, it is God will. Have you received Jesus in your life and is he in your heart to rule on the throne of your heart. He know we cannot be perfect yet try to live as he did yet be wise like a serpent and gentle as a dove when needed. She take the AK 47 and the mags I have given here, I said to her; don't advertise you have weapons or food and get out of the city move in with family grow a garden and keep it protected with that weapon. It is best you and your family get out of the city and go to a small town where you may know someone, it is safer that way the city is becoming to dangerous even my friend bill is moving out a bit late but finally moving. Bill was smiling and she smiled to and said ill do that tonight.

The young woman Julie said I only have a car I have no truck to move with, I said to her, Julie this is you lucky day! Here is a new pickup truck including winch and two packages, fully loaded. as a smile as if I was selling it to her as a salesman. Julie came over and took the keys and gave me a hugs and said thank you, you saved me! Julie let bill wash the truck for you and ill put your grocery in the rear of the cab of the truck and put some extras stuff in it. In the back was a lock box I opened it and took some more guns out and left the rest in I did not needs and some ammo I seen a nice 30-06 rifle with scope it was very nice I said I can us this one as a smiled. And found 3 box of 20 round of ammo for it. I took some .45 cal some more ammo for the AK47s and some 5.56 for my weapon and some boxes of .22 cal.

After a while she left happy with her new truck, bill said what will we do with the car I said take it if you want it. Bill came with an empty tow truck so he loaded it and fills his trailer after hitching it up again, I lend a hand. Bill said you should park your trailer at my house till you get ready to where you are going. I said that would be wise for me and their food and a dairy not too far from you.

Well if you could bill help me load my trailer I have a lot of stuff in the basement and coffee maker and desktop computer. We loaded it up and I showed him my flat screen 36 in TV and 4 26" monitors showing him how I have surveillance micro cams outside I showed him my laptop fridge he help me installed and freezer and the shower and toilet. I showed him the controls of the solar power supply systems I have on top of the trailer and foldable bed and chair that lift from the floor for the build in desk and my food pantry and weapons locker he was impressed it was pack with more items even a foldable sink and a water supply container of 50 gal. I just have a few components to get I should have them today. I showed him my shooting ports in installed in the doors that can seal shut when I need them too.

We cleanup the body and moved them to the dumpster after stripping anything useful from them. I found some gold and silver coins and jewelry I kept them and stuff them away in the trailer with the non hybrid seeds I have locked up with my ammo. It is still cool outside and then I see the UPS truck pull up I took my gear off and walk up and said I am Robert he said can I see ID I showed him and he said please sign here, then he asked are you moving I said ya it to much here to live, he looked at the house and said what happen it looks like someone blown up your front door and the glass windows I said ya that happen this morning. Well be safe, I said you too. As I pick up a big packages. I said bill can you help me stick this in the trailer, bill said sure. Then bills cell rings, it is his wife he tell her he ok and that I will be following him home and he said Robert said it getting to crazy out here and he helping me move. Then he said to his wife I love you I be their soon. Then he turns off his cell phone. So you have a FedEx truck left I said yes I hope you will stick around so I can get my packages and I will follow you home. Bill said ok not a problem. Oh tell your wife if she sees your new guns I gave them to you ok, I don't think she needs to know what happen. Bill said no she don't she would be upset. In my mind I am sure that was an understatement.

Later the FedEx truck arrived and he commented on the house I sign for my packages and had them put in the trailer. I left a note at the house on the desk, telling the owners somewhat happen to the house and it was a home invasion and I had to leave and it was no longer worth keeping the property safe at my expanse of my life and sorry I had to go. I shut down the power box to prevent any fires from the front room damage.

It was getting late around 530PM and started to get dark a little dark outside, we started pulling out bill pulling out ahead, pulling his trailer and another car on the back of his tow truck, my trailer with the electric hitch set on the jeep following him from behind as we drive by the stores closed and out of business the windows brook and doors smashed in from looters. I hear on the 1100AM radio channel that the National Guard is pulling in the city parts of the city to enforce new curfews on the city making road blocks as we are pulling out. I called bill on my cell to tell him hay did you hear the news, he said no, what is that. I told him what I heard on the radio and I told him our cell phone maybe cut off soon so let's pick up the pace and move down the roods if their a road block smash threw it and keep going my trailer can soke up the fire from the guardsmen and we will be home free. So we drove he said well there just going to ask us where we live and ask for our ID's. I said you don't want to do that and with marshal law you won't make it home to your family. Bill said I don't want that, plus if they see guns they will arrest you and confiscate your property, bill said hell no to that! I driving threw them!

It is dark driving on the country road to his farm I said when we get their do you have a Barn he ya we do let park our vehicles in there and open the hoods. Bill said why? They will have helicopter flying over head checking for heat sources and they see our vehicles engine they will send a guardsmen to investigate. We must stay low profile I said to bill. We just got there was no room for my trailer so I park it on the side near the barn with my jeep keeping it hooked up if I had to take a run. Then I turned it off and open the hood quickly. We came in to his house his wife was happy to see him and she had dinner ready we cleanup I was sure not to come in with my gear on but hid my 45 cal 1911 under my clothing. The dinner smelled good and the bills children happy to see him, as well enjoyed eating talk about the day loading things up but left the gun battle out of the conversation and other on things. His wife would not understand. Then after a couple houses you can hear helicopter flying over to the city heading north, I asked bill did you left your hood up, bill said ya I did. I said that good and we kept eating. Bills wife said what is that all about, bill said the city is under martial law and the National Guard is putting up check point all over the city and main roads. His wife was not happy and looked worried. After dinner the kids wanted to watch a movie I said I will be on my computer out at the trailer, bill said I'll see you in the morning, I said good night I'll see you in the morning bill. Then I walk out of the house to my trailer.

I open the trailer and turn on the power after hooking up some initial power supply and extras batteries; my sprint Internet account is still good for the month. Then I turn on my computer and attempted to make a call to Asia to see how she is doing I haven't heard from them for a month now. She is a young 25 yr old woman she is 4'8" tall long black hair Korean she love to write and Read her books as well her TV shows, I have no answer, so then I check the email accounts nothing, I sent a message to her in hope to have an email back from her, I did promise to look out for her and that she wanted to leave with me yet I am not sure if I am heading to Texas or not. I hope she is ok.

Well I check my power systems with the partial sliver of the moon out I am taking a good charge from the solar panels at least a good 10% that's not bad. The trailer is a bit packed yet I had to stock as much can and boxed food as I can and the freezer is full. I keep a picture of Asia on the wall of my trailer with my other fiend hanging up, I never did get to meet Joe flanigen guy but he was a nice guy he work in movies on the Sci-Fi show that every like to watch I like watching them to yet the last several years I been to poor for cable or regular TV I been busy working and getting ready for the bad times when every one els was dicking with selling their houses or paying the mortgage and with their 401K's. well after I was done I start to play some video game fallout Los Vegas, it is something fun as I was listening to 1100AM late night radio Hanety or coast to coast I am sure that it is big how far marshal law has gone in the nation or if it's just local I am not sure. I am sure I will find out. President and his cronies have mess up our country good. Well it is the American people's fault; they voted the jack ass in! Then stuck their head in a hole or up their ass smelling their own shit calling it a rose wow! Well it is getting late; I get my combat gear ready for the first time in a long time for what is going down for right now. I get my batteries charged up for my radio and night vision and laser sites and paint equipment. Then I start dropping automatic parts converting my AR-15 to a M16. Yet making it full auto, you still do not want to pray and pray wasting ammo you no longer can replenish, it's not like you can go to the Gun store or wal-mart to buy it still. Then I go to bed.

**Bad wolf speak to the sheep's then the cry for help from a friend**

**Chapter 2**

I wake up early and start making coffee at 06:30 and getting dressed but not in a combat uniform yet my civvies to keep blending with the population in the country by day and enjoy the music then the interruption cam the radio announcement alerting every one Marshall Law is now in effect to get in and out of the city you have to get papers from command, first everyone is to register and turn in all Fire Arms and Gold to the authority's of the U.S. Government representatives then they start mentioning locations in different parts of the city. The camps were the food is located, and the med tents and M.A.S.H. units for vaccination it is all mandatory. The phone lines are operating and Internet and cell phone signal are jammed so I have notices. I turn on my computer and I can get nothing in the area except for local wifi from personal house nearby, it seem some of the encrypted lock were removed to communicate to each other the good deal of the signal was weak and iffy. I had one signal send a message to my massager, some had a way to make the massager close by work and he must be the hubs some were, I said this is Timberwolf and ex-military vet, he said I am charley, then in a little time more were coming in on the massager we can see the massager turning in a chat room. I said as I typed if I can get every ones attention my name is Timberwolf I am in this together with you I am an ex-military man. The chattering was still going one charley listen tom read my massages. Can we use voice with this to help explain to them what is going on here, charley said yes, I asked can you program this or make it work ,then charley said yes, I will record you and loop it. Said Charley. .

I said to charly thank you; maybe you can loop this to every one after I am done. Charley said with his voice he sound like an older gentleman in his 40's then I had my speaker and mic set up and responded to him, I have important information why we still have a signal before we are jammed out here soon, As he recorded it.

You can call me Timberwolf it was my call sign in the military years ago and on the reservation, I cannot give out my real identity for them to pinpoint me or my good neighbor out here so here it goes. Last night when I was escorting my friend home with the last of his shop equipment I heard the radio announcement late even in that curfew was enacted and Marshall Law was in effect. We made a mad dash to his home with lights out on the back roads. This morning they have taken the city of Cleveland and all surrounding areas, and there still building up there check point as we speak now. They want you to give up your guns and your gold if you have them and I am sure they will gather your excess food too and maybe you as well to the city where they can control you.

I erg everyone to dig or Barry your Guns, ammo, re-loaders and powders, meds, foods and gold far away from the house under a rock or a tree. They will be using metal detectors and having ground radar, the soldier will be searching your homes soon and every gallon of fuel you have they will take that too more likely. Hide you children and your wives or try to get far away from the city now why you can. Do not confront them with hostility it will be a losing battle, just keep away from the city far away as you can and avoid the hospitals they are ordering people to take vaccination there nothing good about that. It will take them some time to get out to you, but trust me they will be coming out and not to pay a visit to see if your ok and do not expect them to be baring good gifts check them before eating them. That is all I have for you maybe we will; make a meeting point some time were we all can plan and talk. Good luck every one Timberwolf out. The charley puts me on a privet channel in the voice massager systems and ask where and when we can meet, I said as long as it is far away from the city. He said I live out here at this address meet see me there, I said ok when he said in 4 hours I said ok.

Then I turn off my computer and then sip my coffee and then a Knock on my door, I hear Bill ask are you up Robert, I said yes and dressed to, bill said my wife will have breakfast on the table soon. I said that great I love a home cooked meal, so I sip my coffee and head out the trailer with my .45 1911 auto in my pant seem not to be seen or noticed. I see bill smiling their I smiled back as I close the trailer door, he said how was your sleep I said good! We walk to the house and I asked him did you hear the radio this morning he said ya my wife and I heard it. it feels like the end of the world. I said to him; it's a start down that dark road my friend. As I smiled. Then we made it to the house to the back kitchen door he open it and I stepped in and he came in after me, his wife said did you hear the radio what they said about Marshall Law this morning? I said yes I did, it is sad that this is happening, yet I would not head in town to register yourself from there as she served and bill and his children were eating I explained why not to go and how to hide their things and prep for their coming soon. Bill and his wife were not happy about the news and took my advice willingly. They kept the radio on all day and was glued to it the TV had nothing but emergency information for the government authorities and saying there been an out brake and everything is under control. Anyone with half a mind can tell there has been no out brake unless you are some mindless democrat or idiot that believes what their told. Then I though common sense have been on a real down swing the past few years and that political correctness has been going strong maybe the people are idiots and do believe that crap so I was thinking. Well then I was thinking of my sweet friend Asia and that she was trapped and she needed recuing out of there. Then I asked bill can I use the land line, it took me about 11 time then I got through with a ring, it was Asia father, I said may I talk to Asia please then he called Asia and said it's for you, you friend Robert. A moment later Asia took the phone, she said I am scared and I don't know what to do and I don't think I want to take the shot my parent are going and I don't want to go they will be going 3 days from now because their last name starts with (K) that means I have to go too. I said are you going to stay home there, she said were packing things up, I told her I will come for you but I have to take you out at night, Asia said its getting scary out here I hear gun shots and stuff. I said I will be there I will knock on the door. Doe your dad own a gun she said No, I said I can move you all out in the country, then Asia said I don't think they will go with you, but I will I trust you, help me please Robert. Then the line goes dead. I feel her father or the mother disconnected the phone call as Asia pleaded for rescue, Bill and his wife looked at me and said what happen. I said my friend Asia needs my help getting out of the city, bill said we don't have the food to feed her family, I said; it will just be Asia, her family does not want to come and I have extra food for this occasion. Bill wife said all right it won't hurt to feed one more mouth.

Bill said going back in the city is crazy I wouldn't go, but I guess I am not you and I don't have your military training either. I said bill; it will be all right, I will get back here with Asia more likely early morning or late night. I told bill, I have something for you to use to look for me so you won't and you don't need the flashlight it better then a flash light. Bill said what is it, I said I have some night vision for you to look out the windows and beside you do not want to keep your outside lights on. I would keep them off so people can't find you at night and no one will expect any one living here in the day. This is my Knock, as a rap my hand on the wood of the door frame, I will do and plus I will call your name out loud in a whisper loud anuff for you to hear it. Bill said ok that sound good! I went further on pointing out, I would cover the windows real good if you plan to have any light on at night, plus figure out how you will make your own power soon, because they will be turning off the grids in the country side soon. This is to force people to go to the city, so tell your wife to start canning all, the food why you can. And if you know your neighbors well near buy, tell them the same things what I told you, it's going to be a busy day for you and the next few weeks.

As we talk with a few neighbors they gave me helpful hint of back roads and field and send their boys to their neighbors to let me threw during the night and back again the massages was to inform them I was getting my wife something country people understand. I said the name is Timberwolf friend of bill, which was the call sign not to shoot me when I pass, threw at night. I told the destination I was going in the city, their information from their sons told me were the road blocks are and where this guy and his friend were watching, the young man said, it was most heavy at these area as he show me a makeshift map of areas they traveled to at night., johns boy offer to drive me as far as he could to drop me off to shorten my trips at night. And that he will be waiting at the country house at the red barn produce barn. I said I have a radio to let him use it is an AN/PRC-148. I have the head set and mic with a whip antenna attached for range. I only have 3 of them; they're very expansive please don't lose it, Don't key the radio or they will find you and take it away from you and search your house, I said to him I will call you and let you know I am near then I will flash my light 2 times intervals only if I flash once run! He nodded as in instructed him, then his father said I will be with him as we wait for you.

**Going behind the lines**

That late evening after eating a hearty meal as if it was my last supper, I had my backpack fully pack with the things I needed and my weapons laid out fully loaded ready for war. I had some homemade grenades ready of the vest and my grille suit packed and ready if I needed to hide from the over flaying aircraft at night. I then pared when I was alone in my trailer, dear Lord help me get through this without a scratch and get Asia home with me that I could keep her safe, it's going to be a long night on foot and hiding in the shadows to get to her place. I know how to get in it is getting out with Asia I am not sure she would be up to this and it will be hard on here getting out. Yet it is for her own good to get out of the city for her health and mind and to have her safe and close by me. Thank you Lord Jesus Aman. Then I got up and geared up and open the door and stepped out and then I locked it.

After an almost an hour later in the dark I hear a vehicle a pickup I saw in my scope, it was John and his father coming to pick me up. He pulls up and said ok get it the back, I hopped in the back I said keep the lights off when you are driving and if you hear a helicopter pull on the side of the road and open your hood till he is gone, then start back down the road. I was thinking to myself then, you never know what will come flying buy as long as I don't bump in to a patrol on the way. After a few miles down the Road we made it to an old farm house where no one lives except an old man and woman they had a big red barn and a lot of trees around the old place and rolling fields of old pesters with some cattle. The truck pulled on the gravel dirt road up to the barn, the old woman with her husband said I like what you're doing we have some food and treats for you, I said thank you. Everyone had their some coffee and some sweet cake to eat. Then the old guy said I have a grand dotter in that area and her fiancée if possible could you bring them out here to the old homestead. I look and said I will do my best, yet if they're not at the address I can help them or if the street are over run with security like the army the police I can pass by with ease, another thing with the military not that easy. They nodded and then the old man said let pray for this brave man who is about to go in the jaws of the beast before he leaves, we all knelt on our knees and he said Old Lord God protect this young man and get them safely threw and back out of the city, help Robert get is lady back to him and if your will Lord to bring my Marry and her fiancée back to the homestead safely and protect Earl and his some John and any one els in this brave things about to be done and may all get home safely under you merciful hand of protection dear lord Jesus Aman.

We rose up with a feeling of awe and wonder and a different feeling, I felt scared yet I hid it I know what I was getting into entering back in a city under curfew run by the military. I showed them how to use the radio and did a fast test I told them talk no more than 3 second, 10 second is the max time. Only if I am in range keep it plugged in and keep it on they know radios are on but they cannot locate you as long as you don't key the mike. Then I had hi a sheet of paper use this if you do not really know who it is if the answer wrong run like hell with the lights off. The old man from the house said I will help watch, I seen and old man with is 30-06 hunting rifle with an old gen 1 starlight scope with a image intensifier, it looked real old too. The old man name Ron said I paid good money for this, it keep the coyote off the property, I can see 500 feet with it. I smiled and said well I am in good hands then and we smiled at each other. Well its is time to go I said I do not have much time if I am not back by early morning wait for me the late even or the next morning and keep the radio on I will need a fast pickup I am sure of it.

AS I jump in and we heed down the dirt gravel roads and parts of the road ways and staying away from traveling patrols from the air, I made it to my destination it was a cold start night luckily with no moon outside I had just 2 to3 days before I had a sliver of the moon showed in the ski. I step out in the dark into the tree line were there was no activities I made my way after a mile I followed along the Dark area were the street light once were lit, and now turned off because the city trying to save money. Ducking bush to trees and bushes again sometime a Hummvee pulled threw patrolling the area not doing a very good job but what do you expect of National Guard. I made it all the way threw up 252 near Lorain rd. I just have to make it before the early down to the house where I lived, I still had the keys to get in. I seen the patrols were heaver on the main streets with check point at every turn. I was lucky to squeeze by as they were busy listening to a small radio or watching a DVD attempting to keep it hid, it can get real boring standing guard for the weekend worrier real fast. No were near combat harden like a lifer like myself. Other were filling sand bag or off loading them building up there check points and with trucks off loading concrete barriers, they were too busy construction and not watching yet I know a had a very small window of opportunity to get back out after going through the back of the store fronts and threw the trees and shrubs I made it to the back lot at the tree line of Bills lot hid in the trees and the sun is now rising I felt hot tire and sweaty after that long hull miles and miles of sneaking threw. I laid down in the trees and bushes and took another drink of water then I pulled some of that cake out to eat I was hungry hulling al, this gear with me. I was lucky for now, and now I must rest and then find a way to get to that house, but first behind that fence of Bills shop I need to stow my gear their and burry my weapons to sneak to Asia house during the day and try to look as normal as possible.

I waited for the activity to start like the traffic and people, it seem quit still I crawled slowly up to the shop fence and then I threw my pack and weapon over and climb it then I drag it to the back fast as I cold. I took my e-tool and started digging fast and after hour and a half I place my backpack and weapon in the hole and covered it up. Then I waited and looked around as vehicles were starting to drive buy lining up to go to the centers. I walk to the house after jumping the fence again. Then I open the half hinge door with ventilated holes and blood all over the place dryad up on the ground and walls with scorch marks with my towel and clothing I hand. I gone down stair to the bath room to take care of my needs and start washing up before putting on some clean clothing. After that I left and old coffee pot and the fridge I forgot to take out a Few TV dinner and stuff. I gone up stairs to get the microwave and moved it in the basement down stairs and starting heating some food. And making Coffee, I prepare what I was going to say as I get past the patrols, I had my ID and everything if needed. I am sure they will want to look at them. After having a good breakfast with some TV dinners and some eggs I have found, still had some can good their so all I had to do is get to Asia house and walk her back her during the day unless I get a car and drive back. I walk out into a sunny spring day like weather is was a nice day down the street walk all the way to Lorain rd. passing the congested traffic to coffee shop made my left on Clague rd. and walked all the way down till I made it to Hilliard rd. and took a right. This was taking me some time to walk this I hope she is home I thought to myself, I would get her at night but nothing goes to plan as you think it would. Then patrols pulls over and ask hay where are you going, I stopped and look at the young soldier and said I am going to my fiancées place to for lunch & Dinner today and then we all will get ready to go to the canter.

The Soldier said telling me; as he was looked at my ID and said well the centers for K threw M will be open from 8AM to 5PM on Thursday you have two day before you go there, here's a program as he shove it in my face rudely. I said ok! You don't have to push me around I know you're in charge, I use to wear the uniform, then the sergeant step in as ask oh what branch I said Army then he said what unit I said firth group and then he said what was your M.O.S. I said 18B then I said do you need to know my E.T.S. date. Then the sergeant smile and said no your good I was just checking we get people say their army or marines and bull shitting us and others like you well you guys are ok. I said anything I can do to help, he smiled and said well maybe you should come on buy and check in maybe we can use a little help moving people to the centers we can give you more food and other helpful items. I said sounds like a deal sergeant, then he said you just got to get pass my CO then it's all good. Well I would need a pass I walk you know and I would like to get a ride at a few places. He said do you have a cell phone I said yes I handed it to him and then he turn it on and then re-store my services the number over the radio and said it should work in a few minutes, I said thanks. Just don't clog the communications lines up; it is a privilege to have a phone now. I said I know thanks Sergeant Norwall he smile handing me a pass and his card with a phone number on it. I will be at check point Foxtrot 863 that were I bunk watching the new guys on Rt. 252 were putting in the concrete barriers, I said wow you been busy Sgt. Then I said before he started off, what are the rule in the even this Marshall Law we have. Can I still keep my fire arms I hope for the privilege if that is not too much, or should I make an appointment to have you guys pick them up. What do you I have a 1911 is it with you now, I said no it's at home I don't need it when you guys are out here. It's been harry till you guys rolled in, yet I still need it for security if those guys on the east side manage to get threw they can be clever. He said well far as I know you have to turn them in. well let me talk to my suppliers and then I will meet you at your home ok I gave the address to where I once lived, I said tomorrow morning will be good, ill have hot coffee and well if you can bring some sausage or bacon we can have that too with the baskets I will make. He said that's a deal as he smiled let me give you a ride to where you are going, I said ill take you up on that. I arrive at Asia house the cars are still parked there in the drive way. See you Sgt Norman he said see you Robert and drove off.

Before I could step out of the Sgt Hummvee Asia was their pack and ready to go, at the door was her father and mother and brother looking at us. He can't just call the police or guards I know they just seen me leave the a military hummer he he . Then I turn and smiled and said hay Asia It is nice to see you and Asia I am so happy to see you Robert. She said I though you was not coming till night, I said plan change and then I smiled as her family heard what I was saying. She said well maybe you can come in we been packing and now were waiting we are being relocated it was in the mail box and they said we have to go after we go to the center. Then I walked inside and said have you guys read any history that this is how people are put in concentration camps their not good their just horrible. They replied saying I don't think it's all what you say it is they are here to give us food and vaccinations and move us in a batter place to live where they can watch over us and we can live our lives in safety. I said yet and Hitler said that too. Then I said what wrong with this place her and your home, they said they will compensate us of the value of our home and give us a better one with more space. Yah and I have a bridge to tell you in California too I said. I said this has been planed and staged if you can't see it then your blind, the father said well you go and take the little bitch and get out of here and well will live a good life were they will relocate, beside this is America that can never happen here, it is crazy talk. I said ok you do that but Asia and I are leaving then when you get their then tell me how great it is and then I will say how sorry and foolish I am. He said yah you will too. Then before Ii turn to leave with Asia the mother said here have something to eat before you go and then you can leave. I said ok sounds ok, Asia sat down eating quietly without word thinking, I can tell her gears are burning in her head will she stay or will she run. I was eating across from her we look at each other eyes; I asked Asia do you trust me? She looks and continues to eat and then she stops and put her food down and said I don't want to live with them anymore and yes I know you will take care of me and keep me safe. I said to her good I have supply and friend to keep us fed and well taken care of, she said were is it, I can't tell you yet when we are walking and get out of the city I can tell you ok, she said ok. She said with a whisper I took the good laptop I hope we can leave before they find out it is gone I have my story's on them, I said we will soon. I hope you have everything she said I don't have much just what I have packed in my backpack then I ask do you have a blanket she said I can get it I said please do ill carry it, she smile and leaves to get it. Her mother then comes and said what are you trying to do and why are you doing this, and then I looked at her and said I try to tell you but you do not want to hear the truth. Then she said and you know the truth or dare to taking advance of her because she young, I said no, all we ever been is friend only not dating and or anything els and she is not using me and if she is she getting the better part of the deal getting out of harm's way. She kept talking as I waited arguing about it I just sat and waited till she came out with her blanket. She said you ready I said yes I am so ready. Asia and I walk outside the house as they watch her father say good bye and good riddance the mother stomped off angry that is the last we saw of them before leaving.

As we walk down the road I asked do you have your ID and Passport she said yes I do as she smiled I asked do you have your social security card she said yup. Then were sat to get pass most of the blockades. Then we walk to another house with the address on the paper Asia said why we are walking here, I promised I would check to see if his grand dater was her with her fiancé to get them out of the city too. Then as we walk I told her the story how I got to her and how I had to do it to get this far. She was amazed saying wow!!! It going to be hard to get back I said yes it going to be hard yet I know you can do it is to save your own life and get out why you can we can't help your family now they refused the help and think I am crazy but soon not for long they will believe me. But it will be too late for them.

Then this Girl answer the door and said yes can I help you, I said no but I can help you then her boy friend papered and said what are you doing here, I said her grandfather sent me to get both of you out of town. He said really, I said yes really then I describe the old man and were he alive and then the house. Marry said I try to call him but the lines are down. Ok I have a working cell phone you can call them and see if you can get him yet do not speak in detail I am sure he will tell you that you need to get out of town without saying it ok she and her fiancée said ok then I pull out the cell phone and handed to her I said just take only 3 min ok they said ok. I ask mike do you have a car he said ya I do I have my things in it and my guns to, well we might have to ditch the car when we get through their check point I mean we will more likely ram threw it, then they will have a man hunt for us and the car, unless you have a way to get threw where there is no check point. Then I said well I need to talk to your father ok she said ok I said hi this is Robert he said hi Robert how are things I said good for now, can you have John check this area to tell me if it is safe to have a nice walk their Ron said yes I will I said if you can call me I will call you ok Ron said ok I told him the time I will call and he will be ready that is a nice 5 hour window more than anuff time to get the info on the area that we will be driving threw. Then I turn discontinued the call, its time for us to leave then I took the battery out of the phone, they asked why you did that, I said so they cannot trace me where I am going do you have cell phone they said yes I said do the same and do it fast and let's go. They said ok we then left the house to the car and to my old place. I said when you can get the car by the fence I need to get my gear there, I have to dig it out and toss it in your trunk. Mike said ill help you great just stay on the side of the fence and ill toss it to you and then close the trunk fast and wait. He said you got it!


End file.
